


March 17: Escape

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Drabble Me March [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Annoying Peter Hale, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Peter who likes to play with fire, Prompt Fic, Werewolf Convention esque, Werewolf Derek Hale, Werewolf Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: 100 words based on the prompt word "escape".





	March 17: Escape

“Hide me,” Stiles whispered as he appeared in front of Peter.

Peter smirked. “And why would I do that? William might take it personally. That would not bode well for our negotiations.”

Stiles looked at him with disbelief. “I’m not going to say yes to him, Peter!”

His eyes glowed a little. Peter loved watching Stiles’ magic leak.

“Of course not.” Peter wouldn’t specifically suggest otherwise; Derek would emasculate him.

“Then hide me! His suggestions are getting bolder.”

“You are so good at derailing with words, though.”

“I’m telling Derek.”

He would too. Peter should enjoy this while he could.

**Author's Note:**

> ♠  
>  _escape (v): to succeed in avoiding (any threatened or possible danger or evil)._  
>  ♠  
> [Drabble Me March prompt list and tumblr links.](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/171412546721/drabble-me-march-and-yeah-the-whole-stopping-to)  
> Words counted in gDocs - AO3 might not agree that it's exactly 100.  
> 


End file.
